Your Always There
by 21stcentury
Summary: Allison is still getting over Scott. Or at least she thinks so. And then everything changes one night. And she realises who she really loves. Set in the summer between Season 2 and 3. One-Shot.


**So this is set during the summer after Season 2, when Scott and Allison have broken up. And yeah, hope you like it. I don't know why Im writing so Allison/Lydia at the moment. I just think they're cute. So anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Allison calls Lydia up in tears one night. She misses him - so much. She sees him around the town and she breaks just that litte bit more. She loves him. Its not feasible anymore, she knows that. But that doesn't make it any better. She waits for her best friend to pick up. She turns to her a lot these days. Since her mom died and she broke up with Scott. Lydia's always there, whenever she needs her. "Allison ?" She lets out a sigh of relief as she hears the red head's voice.

"Lydia." She whimpers as she sobs. "I'll be right there." Lydia tells her as she hangs up. And, sure enough, 10 minutes later Lydia was sitting on Allison's bed, just holding her. The two haven't said anything apart from the brief phone conversation they shared. They just sit there. Lydia runs her hand through the girls hair as she leans her head against her friends chest and cries. Thats what happens most of the time now. Little to no words are exchanged. And they just hold each other. Lydia would listen to everything Allison had to tell her on the rare occasion she wanted to talk.

She even stayed some nights. Allison claimed it helped her sleep, the presence of someone else and an arm around her waist. She didn't leave in the morning either ; They would get up, have breakfast and spend the day together. It had been almost a month now. It hurt Lydia to see Allison like this. It really did. She always figured it was because she cared so deeply about her - she had classified it as purely loving the girl as a friend until a month ago. And then she started to feel different around the girl.

She wanted more. But she knew it was unrealistic. And she knew for several reasons. 1, Allison was her best friend. 2, She was still hurting from her break up with Scott, she clearly wasn't ready for anyone else to love her that way. And finally 3, refer back to 1. So she did her best to make sure it never showed. She was surprised when Allison looked up at her, sniffling. "I saw him today." Allison said simply as another tear ran down her face. "He was with Stiles." She continued as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. Lydia's grip tightened as she listened.

"And I just stood there. Across the street from them." She told her as she fiddled with a loose thread on Lydia's shirt. She started to cry again then, just as she had before. And she clung onto Lydia. Lydia placed a light kiss on the brunette's head. A good twenty minutes later the crying had stopped and now Allison was lying next to her, her head still placed on Lydia's chest. "Your amazing Lydia." Allison smiled slightly. It was the first time she had done so in a while. The statement surprised the girl. She looked down at Allison, who looked a million miles away. "What made you say that ?" She asked as she smiled.

"Your always here. Every time I need you. Your amazing." She summarized. "Your amazing too." Lydia told her. It was true, she thought the girl currently resting on her chest was amazing. In every sense of the world. It was then Allison looked up at her again, into her eyes. Lydia loved those eyes so much. "Im tired." Allison said after a long moment. Lydia smiled as Allison turned over, shutting off the lamp that previously illuminated the room. Leaving them in the darkness. Lydia did what she always did, turned over and put her arm around Allison's waist, pulling them flush against each other. Allison cuddled up to the other girl and closed her eyes, sighing happily.

"Night." Allison said with a yawn. "Night." Lydia replied but she knew Allison was already asleep. She could tell those sort of things by now. Her breathing had evened out and her heartbeat was steady. Lydia closed her eyes as-well and soon went off to sleep.

* * *

Allison woke up first. Blinking a few times to wake herself up. The sun shone through the windows and onto the two girls. She smiled as she remembered she wasn't alone. She turned around and looked at the girl beside her. Lydia Martin. She was beautiful. Gorgeous even. For some reason, her gaze fell to the red head's lips. And it stayed there, for way longer than it should have. _She has really nice lips_, Allison thought to herself. _I wonder what would happen if,_ she stopped and leaned in closer, letting her lips brush against Lydia's for a moment.

She pulled back a second later. And then it all hit her. _Allison, what the hell are you doing ? She's your best friend. And your still getting over Scott, _she told herself. _Right ? _She was questioning herself now. She loved Lydia ... but as a friend. She was the one that was there for her. Not Scott. Even when they were together. She didn't want to screw that up just because she may or may not feel something more. _Only as a friend_, Allison told herself over and over again. But the more she told herself the statement, the less she believed it. _  
_

She wanted to wrap her arms around Lydia's neck right now and kiss her senseless. She wanted to slip her hand under Lydia's shirt and feel the skin there. She wanted to reach Lydia's bra and take it off before ... _No. No, _she shook her head. She couldn't do any of that. Not now and probably not ever. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Lydia wake up. "You ok ?" Lydia asked, bringing Allison out of her thoughts. "Yeah, fine." She offered the girl a small smile. "You sure ? You looked like you were having some kind of internal battle with yourself." Lydia told her. "Is this about Scott ?"

Allison gulped when she heard the boys name. "No." Allison told her simply. "Then what -" Before she could finish, Allison cut her off. "You want some breakfast? Im starving." She said as she untangled herself from the other girl and disappeared down the stairs. "Yeah sure." Lydia mumbled as she kicked the covers off and followed Allison.

* * *

Neither spoke after that. After a while, Lydia began to observe the way Allison was behaving. It was strange to say the least. Something was most definitely wrong. And Lydia was going to find out what. Moving closer, Lydia put a hand on the girls thigh. "Allison, whats wrong ?" Lydia asked, looking at the girl. Allison froze then and directed her gaze to the ground. _This can't be happening_. A simple touch from Lydia and her heart rate quickened in the extremes. "Im -" Lydia cut her off.

"Don't tell me your fine because I know your not." Lydia told her. Allison gulped but said nothing. "Is this about Scott ?" Lydia asked. No answer. Nothing. "Is this about Scott ?" She repeated, louder. She was getting frustrated and Allison could tell. "No." She told her, voice quiet. "Then what is it about ?" She asked. Allison bit her lip, thinking about her answer. She simply shook her head and got up. "For god sake Allison, talk to me." Lydia yelled. "You." Allison screamed in response as she turned around to face the girl. "Me ?" Lydia raised an eyebrow. "You." Allison repeated. "The way you make me feel." Allison told her, stepping closer. "Your the one thats always there. Every time. Whether its about Scott or my mom or ... or anything. Your there." Allison smiled as she took another step closer, back to her original spot now.

"Even if it's something really stupid like an outfit for a party." Allison chuckled as she took one final step. She leaned forward, her mouth inches away from Lydia's. "And I love you for that." She told her, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Lydia Martin." She said as she finally closed the distance between them. She thought Lydia was going to push her away. To leave so fast, you never would have known she had been there at all. That was what she expected. But that isn't what happened. She did exactly the opposite. She kissed back. Smiling, Allison wrapped her arms around the girls neck and pulled her closer. Her mouth never leaving Lydia's. Lydia's hands went to her hair, pulling her closer still. The girls started to walk back, Lydia backing Allison up against the wall. Tongue licking the other's bottom lip.

Allison opened her mouth and let Lydia's tongue dance with hers. Lydia moved her hands to the bottom of Allison's top, pulling it up when Allison stopped her ; Putting her hands over hers. "Not here." She whispered. Lydia nodded and Allison wrapped her legs around Lydia's waist as she started to carry her to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed and resuming her previous action, lifting it up to just above her abs and then stopping. She started to kiss the skin there, biting on occasion.

Allison moaned low in her throat. She lifted her arms, telling Lydia to take the top off all together. And Lydia obliged. She threw the top off the bed and brought her mouth back to Allison's. Allison turned them over, so she was on top now. Ridding Lydia of her top and reaching behind her back to undo her bra. Sliding the straps smoothly down the girls arms and then throwing it somewhere to the side. Removing her mouth from Lydia's, she just took a second to look at the girl. _She really is beautiful. _Lydia furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to catch her breath. "What ?" She asked after a while. "Your beautiful." Allison answered as she kissed her again.

Lydia felt a warmth pool in-between her legs. She turned them over again, dominating Allison. She reached behind her and undid the other girl's bra and threw it in the general direction Allison had. "So are you." She smiled. As nice as kissing Allison was, she wanted to explore every part of her. So instead, she attached her lips to her neck, biting down softly and then sucking the skin. "Lydia." Allison moaned. That put a satisfied smirk on Lydia's face as she continued. She did the same thing several times. Bit down softly and then sucked the same patch of skin.

It caused several hickeys to form on Allison's neck and downwards. _Marking her territory. _And then when she reached the girls breast, she repeated the process a few times before taking Allison's nipple in her mouth. Allison arched her back and moaned the girls name again. "Lydia." Allison was getting soaked. She wanted Lydia to stop teasing her now, no matter how good it felt, she just wanted her. "Please." She begged as Lydia's hands moved closer to the waistband of her shorts. "Please." She said again, desperate for Lydia's touch. She smiled wide as Lydia removed her shorts and her underwear. Teasing Allison's entrance with her tongue. Allison squirmed under her. Finally, Lydia let her tongue enter her. She sucked on her clit, hard. "Fuck..." Allison cursed as she let her hands tangle in Lydia's hair.

She sucked harder still, while her tongue explored her. Allison moaned again. "So close." Allison told her. And then she felt Allison tighten around her tongue and she came with a loud shout of Lydia's name. Her hips lifting and her back arching more. And when she came down from her high, she fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. Lydia moved back up her, looking in her eyes. "Wow." She breathed out, lacing her fingers with the other girls. "Your amazing." Allison smiled as she kissed her quickly. "And your wearing too many clothes." Allison smirked as she turned them over, kissing Lydia's neck. "Allison ?" She questioned, a few moments later.

"Hmmm." Was her only response. "I love you too." Allison smiled wide as she brought her mouth back to the other girls. _You were right Allison, she's amazing, _ was the last thought she had before everything became Lydia. She was going to like having her in her life, that she knew. Now more than ever. She suspected, somewhere, deep down, she always hoped they would be like this. And as she lay there and watched Lydia's face contort in pleasure and listened to the screams of her name, she realised just how lucky she was. _  
_

* * *

**Just a little side note from me to finish off with : I just wanted to say that I think this is the best (in my opinion) and also my favourite fic I have ever written. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and I guess I'll see you next time x**


End file.
